yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1861-1870
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1861. || آنک او از آسمان باران دهد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Medihin de günlerce tesiri altında kalırsın. O medih canın ululanmasına, aldanmasına sebebolur. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1862. || هم تواند کو ز رحمت نان دهد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Fakat bu tesir, zâhiren görünmez, çünkü methedilmek tatlıdır. Kınanmak acı olduğundan derhal kötü görünür. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1863. || گفت شیر آری ولی رب العباد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kınanmak, kaynatılmış ilâç ve hap gibidir; içer, yahut yutarsa uzun bir müddet ızdırap ve elem içinde kalırsın. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1864. || نردبانی پیش پای ما نهاد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Tatlı yersen onun zevki bir andır, tesiri öbürü kadar sürmez. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1865. || پایه پایه رفت باید سوی بام || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Zâhiren uzun sürdüğü için de tesiri, gizlidir. Herşeyi, zıddıyla anla! || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1866. || هست جبری بودن اینجا طمع خام || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Medhin tesiri, şekerin tesirine benzer; gizli tesir eder ve bir müddet sonra vücütta deşilmesi icabeden bir çıban çıkar. || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1867. || پای داری چون کنی خود را تو لنگ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Nefis çok öğülmesi yüzünden Firavunlaştı. Alçak gönüllü, hor, hakîr ol; ululuk taslama! || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1868. || دست داری چون کنی پنهان تو چنگ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Elinden geldikçe kul ol, sultan olma! Top gibi zahmet çekici ol, çevgân olma! || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1869. || خواجه چون بیلی به دست بنده داد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yoksa; senin bu letafetin, bu güzelliğin kalmayınca o, seninle düşüp kalkanlar, senden usanırlar. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1870. || بی زبان معلوم شد او را مراد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Evvelce seni aldatıp duranlar, o vakit seni görünce “Şeytan” adını takarlar. Seni kapı dibinde görünce hepsi birden “Mezarından çıkmış hortlak” derler; || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |